Elevator systems are widely used throughout the world for transporting users from one point to another. In conventional two button group elevator systems, hall call buttons allow users to request elevator service and, go up or down in a building by selecting a destination on an operating panel located inside an elevator car. While the hall call button arrangement may be useful for many situations, larger buildings with more traffic volume may benefit from other techniques to manage passenger traffic more efficiently. One such technique that has been gaining popularity is known as a destination entry system.
In a destination entry system, a passenger may request a desired destination on a destination entry device located outside the elevator cars. Based on the desired destination, each passenger may be assigned to an elevator car within the group elevator system that most efficiently transports the passenger to their desired destination. Often, security features may be associated with the destination entry device to prevent unauthorized access to the group elevator system. For example, the destination entry system may be configured to assign an elevator car only to authorized patrons of the building where the destination entry system is installed. Thus, before assigning an elevator car, a user requesting access to the group elevator system may be requested to present credentials at a credential receiver device or to enter a code via a keypad.
The credential receiver device may be associated with existing security infrastructure of the building. However, to use the credential receiver device for credential verification before elevator assignment, the destination entry system may need to be integrated with the security system of the building as well. Two mechanisms have been conventionally used to integrate and/or use the destination entry device with the credential receiver device and, therefore, with the building's security.
The first technique involves installing the credential receiver device such as a card reader inside the elevator cars. Using this technique, the elevator system may assign an elevator car without requesting a security credential. After boarding the assigned elevator car but before the elevator doors close, the user is required to present security credentials at the credential receiver device. If the credential receiver device is unable to authenticate the user, the user's call is cancelled and the user exits the elevator car to try again.
An alternate technique enables user authentication before the elevator system assigns an elevator car to the user. With this technique, a destination entry system may be integrated with security system such that when a user makes a destination request, the security system first authenticates the user before the destination entry system assigns the user an elevator car. While this method is superior to the first technique, the integration of the destination entry system with the security system often requires specific qualified vendors to supply a new or upgraded system specifically designed to integrate the two systems. It may also require a building to upgrade its existing credential receiver devices and/or other security infrastructure to be able to accommodate the destination entry system. Upgrading or adding new functionality to integrate the destination entry system with existing security system devices and other building security infrastructure may be prohibitively complex and expensive, insomuch as building managers may be deterred from seeking the benefits of the destination entry system.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if an improved mechanism to integrate the destination entry system with a building's existing security system could be developed. It would additionally be beneficial if such a mechanism could provide the advantages of the second technique discussed above without the complexity and expense associated therewith.